


【扎主教】亵渎

by Hoorai



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai





	【扎主教】亵渎

“莫扎特。”科洛雷多咬牙切齿地说，“你最好知道自己在干什么。”  
“我当然知道？”年轻人漫不经心地回答他，语气轻佻的很。科洛雷多知道对方现在的表情定是像个恶作剧得逞的孩子，但他又明白那是盯上猎物的狼。  
可他动弹不得。  
十字架的底部毫不留情地进入他的身体。这件他用于随身携带简易的饰品发挥了太多本身并不具有的价值：莫扎特扯住它不让他离开；莫扎特将它放进他的嘴里，要他用舌面感受繁密的雕花；莫扎特用它打开他的身体。  
莫扎特，莫扎特。  
“您分心了。”金发的音乐家凑上来，他一只手还按着科洛雷多的肩膀，好叫他趴在桌面上不再挣扎——尽管他压根没用上多少力气。莫扎特用指腹摩挲着主教红衣长袍上以金线编织出的精妙纹路，在年长者看不到的地方挑了挑眉，凑过去问他：“难道不舒服吗？”  
这是当然。莫扎特松开手，进入科洛雷多的十字架——象征神的那一部分——便被他自己下意识地咬住了。由于横梁的阻断，这金属制品最长的一端也只能堪堪蹭过他的腺体，却将雕花的触感完完全全地印在肠道上。  
科洛雷多没办法回答他，非常不符合身份地，低低地骂了一句。他怕自己的声音带上太多不该有的颤抖，这会让他尊严尽失。  
于是莫扎特干脆又后退两步去欣赏自己的作品，短靴在木质地板上敲击出清脆又欢快的响动。  
“我早就想这么做了。”莫扎特嘀咕。  
您最好正视自己的信仰。


End file.
